gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rumours
''Rumours ''Source is the 19th episode of season 2 and the forty-first episode overall. It will air May 3rd, 2011. It is supposed to be a Fleetwood Mac tribute episode (The title is taken from a Fleetwood Mac Album, hence the British spelling) similar to the Britney Spears, Madonna and Rocky Horror episodes. Airdate confirmed Plot Short Synopsis: Sue Sylvester revives the school newspaper and decides to print a few inflammatory blind items about Sam and Quinn having a secret affair. The glee club gains a whole new respect for Sam when they discover some interesting new information about his family life. Meanwhile, April Rhodes returns to Lima and tries to convince Mr. Schuester to hit the road with her (April Rhodes).Source In "Rumours", cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch) publishes provocative material in the student newspaper and the McKinley High glee club come across "interesting" news about the family of fellow member Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet). Meanwhile, the glee club's director Will Schuester (Matthew Morrison) receives a visit from his friend April Rhodes (Chenoweth), who attempts to convince him to be involved with her new project: a one-woman show entitled Crossrhodes: The April Rhodes Story. Rumors and Spoilers Adam Anders tweeted that he was at the studio and Jenna and Amber were recording. (But this could have been Born This Way) Source 1Source 2. Sam's younger brother and sister are introduced in this episode.Source Sam apparently isn't the only 'Trouty Mouth' in the family. Sam's family may also be in trouble. The cast filmed the scene for "Don't Stop".Source Kristen Chenoweth tweeted about filming a song with the Youth Orchestra on set on April 1.Source Cory and Lea tweeted about filming on location, and it looks like some sort of campsite or motel. According to the pictures, it looks as though Chord and Dianna were there as well. No one is quite sure what the plotline behind this could be SourceSource The on location photo's also show Chord with a vastly different hair style, whether this has any plot relevance or is part of his personal life is currently unknown. Chord can also be seen wearing a bandage over his nose, again whether this has plot significance or not is unknown. Lea Michele (Rachel) was on set early to film a scene with Chord (Sam).Source Lea filmed a scene at the Lima Bean. Source This is the first episode Glee will be airing during the May Sweeps period (28 April – 25 May 2011). Each sweeps period this season has involved a shock kiss (November = Kurt/Karofsky, February= Rachel/Blaine). Its assumed that this period will involve another 'shock kiss'. Chord Overstreet (Sam) later tweeted about a scene with Lea (Rachel) in the school hallway. Source Lea also tweeted that she recorded a scene with Chord. Rachel is going to prom with someone, but whether this person is a romantic interest or just a friend is currently unknown. Source Nicole Crowther confirmed that Rachel will ask Sam out for prom, but he turns her down. Despite popular rumor, Sam and Rachel are not becoming a couple anytime soon. There is a rumour going around that Finn will turn Quinn down and go with Rachel instead, but there is not yet proof of this actually being true.Source Tina has a storyline coming up, due to her having a song in this episode its assumed that this episode is the one. Source Quinn/Finn and Puck/Lauren will go to prom together.Source Lauren and Quinn are running for Prom Queen. Source Rachel and Finn will go on a "stakeout" to spy on Quinn and Sam, Finn being suspicious that Quinn is cheating on him with Sam. Source Burt does not appear in this episode.Source Chris Colfer's bodyguard revealed that they would be filming another scene, but revealing anything about the costume/scene would be too much of a spoiler.Source The League of Doom will be involved in this episode.Source Sue will dress up as David Bowie.Source Lea tweeted that she and Amber filmed a scene in which Amber has to cry. This may be in this episode or in 2x20.Source Jacob Ben Israel was interviewing Puck about Lauren and he said that “Lauren and I are ahead of Santana and Dave” or something like that. He was talking about prom king and queen.Source Ian Brennan said that the Kurt and Karofsky storyline will be addressed in the final five or six episode.Source Finn feels like he has no dignity because Quinn has him handing out pins to vote them for prom king and queen.Source There's a flashback to the 70's and it involves an African American male and a pretty blonde girl.Source There's a Fuinn duet in this episode.Source Prom preparations and race for prom court. There will be some fun Finchel moments. And some hilarious Finn materialSource Finn and Quinn's relationship will begin to unravel.Source Puck and Rachel become closer friends.Source Will/Emma have scenes.Source Kristin Chenoweth herself confirmed that she was in this episode and that it would air May 3rd. Clearing up any rumours as to which episode April returns.Source April sings an original song called 'It's 10 am and I'm Drunk'.Source The entire New Directions is present to hear April's original song.Source April tries to get Will involved in her new play 'Crossroads'.Source Santana will comfort Brittany.Source Artie, Finn, Puck and Sam have a performance in what appears to be the cafeteria. Artie is singing while Puck, Finn and Sam are on Guitars. Source Finn has apparently learned how to play the guitar.Source Sam and Quinn perform a song on stage together.Source New Directions is dancing behind Sam and Quinn.Source Thus, this is most likely the scene for "Don't Stop". Emma walks in on Will & April singing. She overhears April asking Will to hit the road with her.Source There will be some Brittany and Santana interaction.Source Based on the promo, Rachel and Finn suspects Kurt and Sam are having an affair. Finn is angry at Kurt because he suspects him cheating on Blaine with Sam. The promo also show Finn playing the drums during one of Rachel's performances. Also based on the promo, Finn initially thinks that Quinn is cheating on him with Sam, which is probably why him and Rachel are following Sam. Karofsky is not in this episode; Max Adler's next episode would be the Prom Episode. Source Songs *'Don't Stop' by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by New Directions. *'Dreams' by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by April and Will. *'Go Your Own Way '''by ''Fleetwood Mac. Sung by Rachel. *'I Don't Want To Know' by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by Finn and Quinn. *'Never Going Back Again '''by ''Fleetwood Mac. Sung by Artie. *'Songbird' by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by Santana. *'It's 10 a.m. and I'm Drunk' by Glee. Sung by April. It's not scheduled to be released on an album or iTunes. Photos Cory-Monteith-and-Lea-Michele-Glee-2-435x580.jpg Cory-Monteith-and-Lea-Michele-Glee-3-435x580.jpg Cory-Monteith-and-Lea-Michele-Glee-4-435x580.jpg Cory-Monteith-and-Lea-Michele-Glee-400x300.jpg Cory-Monteith-Glee-set-435x580.jpg|thumb Lea-Michele-Glee-2-435x580.jpg Lea-Michele-Glee-3-435x580.jpg Lea-Michele-Glee-435x580.jpg Lea-Michele-with-Chord-Glee-2-435x580.jpg Lea-Michele-with-Chord-Glee-3-435x580.jpg f3lcby.jpg|An unknown red thing on set + Brittany and the band tumblr_lj052dE83I1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj03wzK4Kq1qddswgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj0dtrrb4D1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj0dyhffoV1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Sam's little brother? tumblr_lj1lzhmg0e1qd53kgo1_500.png|Sam's little brother 'Stevie' played by Cody Hamilton tumblr_lj46ktVcdX1qd53kgo1_250.png|Sam and his little brother tumblr_lj46dgSgc21qd53kgo1_250.png tumblr_lj46cgbkHy1qd53kgo1_250.png|Lea Michele and Cody Hamilton tumblr_lj46fcAUSK1qd53kgo1_500.png|Dianna Agron and Cody Hamilton tumblr_lj46h5yxN91qd53kgo1_500.png|Heather Morris and Cody Hamilton tumblr_lj46j7mRmR1qd53kgo1_250.png|Cory and Cody tumblr_lj46nbH3PL1qd53kgo1_250.png|Auditorium davekarofsky.PNG|No it's Finn (see pic 49) Tumblr ljza21keKH1qdev8fo1 500.jpg Tumblr ljza3qGMHg1qdev8fo1 500-1-.jpg|Santana comforting Brittany Tumblr ljzafigZMb1qbsi0eo1 500.jpg tumblr_ljza5gYCQh1qdev8fo1_500.jpg 9353AD9036F924E170F42DA3C5FA3747.jpg|Ava Chelsea Ingram as Stacy Evans Rumours.jpg|Sam/Kurt Interaction Rumours2.jpg|Rachel & Finn spy on Kurt/Sam tumblr_lkblquLFkR1qa6cmko1_r1_500.jpg|Another comforting still tumblr_lkc83rXJQ81qbi5wyo1_500.png Sue #1.jpg|Sue in the promo .jpg|Another Sue Outfit Terri and Sue.jpg|Terri and Sue planning and talking... 120px-Tumblr_l9n47icgJa1qcrnazo1_500.png|Another Brittana Still Pic 227919_126588914086168_106700899408303_192040_4406484_n.jpg|brittana (looks intense for santana) Tumblr lkdz0xD82Z1qbi5wyo1 500.png SAMCHELYES.PNG|A Possible Samchel Scene ? finchel stakeout.gif|Finchel stakeout finn and rachel on stakeout 3.gif|Finn and Rachel on stakeout finchel stakeout 2.gif kurt - talking to rachel about her insanity.gif|"Oh, how I've missed your insanity." quinn has attitude.gif Recurring Cast and Guest Stars 'Recurring Cast' * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson * Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel * James Earl III as Azimio 'Guest Stars' *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes *Ava Chelsea Ingram as Stacy Evans (Sam's Sister) *Cody Hamilton as Stevie Evans (Sam's Brother) *Cathy Doe as The Barista Footnotes Videos Video:Behind the GLEE Teaser Video:I Don't Wanna Know Video:Don't Stop Video:Go Your Own Way Video:Never Going Back Again Video:Dreams (Glee - Matthew Morrison and Kristin Chenoweth) Video:Glee Season 2 Episode 19 'Rumors' Promo Video:Songbird Video:Glee - 2x19 Promo #2 - Rumours (HD) Video:Glee 2x19 Rumours - Canadian Promo thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes